Looking for Love
by Valeria M.C.P
Summary: Una entrevista, una banda de Rock y paparazis -Levy es una de ellos- siguiendo a todos lados a Gajeel Redfox para tener la exclusiva del momento. ¿Qué puede pasar?
1. Chapter 1

**LOOKING FOR LOVE**

* * *

 **U.N.O**

* * *

 _Levy._

¡Café!

Eso es lo que necesito en este momento.

Papeleo por aquí, por allá y más allá de la puerta me hacen que me desespere. Lo gracioso de eso es que estoy tan sumergida en la computadora que no hago nada para levantarlos.

¡Bha! Da igual, de todos modos son casi las cuatro de la mañana y no creo que alguien venga a visitarme. ¿Verdad?

Observo aquellas letras que no tienen nada de sentido. Creo que en cualquier momento me va a explotar la cabeza por tantas cosas… mal hechas.

La entrevista, que tengo guardada en mis documentos, está mal estructurada y que decir sobre la lógica de esta. ¿Qué tiene que ver su perro con su ex novia? ¡Por dios!

Rebusco en mis cajones el número de teléfono de aquel "entrevistador", para reprenderlo y decirle que porque la entrevista está mal, pero no encuentro su número ni su nombre; creo que se llama Gatsu…, esperen, ¿Gutsu? Hhm… ¡Natsu!

Y si, no tengo absolutamente nada de él; busco y busco pero no tengo nada. ¡Ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre!

Me llevo las manos a mi cabello, desesperada por saber qué hacer, y me acuerdo de algo importante.

Está en mi chaleco. ¡El número está en mi chaleco!

Me levanto a regañadientes y voy a mi perchero. Busco entre mis bolsillos y en efecto: los números están en un papel rojo.

Tomo aquel papel arrugado, voy hacia mi escritorio y descuelgo el Teléfono; marco el número y espero hasta que me conteste.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

Nada.

Suelto un suspiro y marco de nuevo.

 _Uno, dos, tres…_

—Más les vale que sea algo importante—me contesta una voz cargada de sueño y furia.

Miro el teléfono con cara de "¿estás hablando enserio?"

—¿Bueno? ¿Hola?

Me aclaro la garganta.

—Habla Levy McGarden.

—Mierda—susurra aquella voz de hombre. Claramente susurró aquello para que yo no lo escuchara, pero lo escuche a la perfección.— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te hablo por la "entrevista" que le hiciste a…—busco entre las líneas del "Word" y encuentro el nombre de aquel cantante—… Gajeel Redfox.

—Oh si…—duda unos segundos—… ¿Qué pasa?

—Todo está mal, ¿si lo entrevistaste? ¿… verdad?

No escucho nada detrás de la línea y eso hace que me dé la respuesta inmediatamente.

No la hizo.

Busco en mi agenda la fecha para entregarla y abro los ojos como platos.

Lunes.

¡Hoy es viernes!

—¿Por qué no hiciste la entrevista?—Pregunto, sonando muy calmada, pero en cualquier momento voy a explotar.

¿De dónde sacare la entrevista? ¡Como salgo de esta!

—Bueno…—suelta un suspiro…—no la hice.

—¿Por qué?—espeto—era muy fácil hacerla, Natsu.

Natsu suelta un bufido y farfulla:

—¿Acaso conoces a Gajeel Redfox?

—¿… si?—miento.

Solo lo he visto en la televisión por las múltiples peleas que ha hecho a lo largo de su carrera.

—Mientes…—susurra Natsu y continúa:—el punto es que Gajeel Redfox no da entrevistas a cualquiera.

Me abstuve a reírme.

—¡Por dios! Y yo soy una simple chica que no tiene empleo y vive en la calle—suelto con sorna—, se nota que llevas unos cuantos meses en este "ámbito" laboral, Natsu. "Gajeel" solo quiere hacerse el importante, como todos los artistas de todo _Fiore._

—Le… ¿te puedo decir Levy?

—Claro—digo a la vez que me siento en una silla.

—Gajeel no es "como todos los artistas de Fiore", es sádico, enfermo con sus canciones y grupo. Nunca, pero nunca, han hecho una entrevista a una revista. He investigado y estoy en lo correcto, te invito a buscar las supuestas "entrevistas" que han hecho y observaras por ti misma que no miento.

Hago una media sonrisa.

—Ya lo veremos…

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! n.n**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, tengo que decir algo** * **redoble de tambores** * **es mi primera historia que hago sobre esta pareja y sobre este Fandom de Fairy tail; jamás me imagine hacer "historias" que no sean del anime de Naruto. Pero tengo que "admitir", también, que estoy entusiasmada con esta _historia._**

 **No soy muy buena con eso de las personalidades, pero quiero mantenerme fiel al manga y al anime. Tratare de hacerlo. Y no duden en ayudarme si estoy mal en las personalidades y eso. Me servirán de mucho.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.O.S**

* * *

—¿ **E** stas segura de esto?—murmura Juvia, mi mejor amiga, cuando observa a un par de chicos que la miran ladinamente.

—Si…—contesto, muy segura de mi misma. La veo reojo como se apega más a mí y cierra los ojos fuertemente—. Todo estará bien.

Miro hacia el frente y la fila sigue igual. Hay muchos jóvenes esperando para ver las diferentes bandas de Rock de todo Fiore. Y cómo olvidar a _Gajeel_ y a su ya reconocida banda.

El problema de todo esto es que la fila no avanza y ya me estoy muriendo de miedo. Este lugar (y sus alrededores) eran de los más temidos y de muchas circunstancias no legales en toda la zona.

¿Por qué hacen conciertos aquí? ¿Acaso es por la temática de los alrededores y todo eso para darle efectos? Y si es así hacen muy bien su propaganda.

Definitivamente Juvia y yo no encajábamos ahí, yo soy una chica pequeña con una camiseta que dice Rock en la parte de adelante, un short y unas sandalias negras con brillitos; y que decir de Juvia, ella lleva un vestido veraniego azul, zapatos bajos blancos y con un bolso que cuestan un año entero de mi trabajo.

En cambio, todos los que nos rodean, llevan al menos cuatro piercing y el cuerpo casi cubierto de tatuajes.

Veo como Juvia se sonroja por las palabras "melosas" de dos sujetos que están atrás de ella, la tomo de la mano y la pongo enfrente de mí.

Fue un error haberla metido en este embrollo.

Juvia se resiste pero al final está enfrente de mí y ya menos sonrojada.

Saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi short y no tengo ningún mensaje de Natsu, se supone que él ya está adentro; solo tiene que salir, dar la orden de que me dejen entrar pero no ha salido a gritar mi nombre.

Estaba a punto de llamarle cuando alguien camina por las personas de las filas, veo una cabeza rosada y Natsu llega segundos después por mí.

Tomo de la mano a Juvia y la arrastro hacia el frente, me empujan y se quejan porque ellos no entran. No me importa…, bueno la verdad si, ¿cuántas horas estarán esperando para que los dejen entrar?

Ya me siento culpable.

Entramos con pares de ojos observarnos con envidia y enojo. Caminamos un poco por unos pasillos oscuros y me detengo. No debemos de hacer esto, las personas de allá fuera estarán esperando por horas para que los dejen pasar o— lo que es peor—no entraran.

Natsu y Juvia me miran extrañados, yo solo los observo sin decir nada. Segundos después Natsu me regala una sonrisa, y cualquier rastro de culpabilidad se difumino un poco.

 _Estamos aquí para ganar una exclusiva y ser felices a los "Fans" de Gajeel,_ me miento a mí misma.

Natsu me da indicaciones de que vaya por el pasillo de la izquierda y que haga que todo esto valga la pena.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Ellos son los siguientes!

Asiento con determinación, tomo de la mano a Juvia y entramos a la pista principal.

Caminamos por las baldosas negras, bajamos una hilera de escalones y puedo ver como luces, moradas y azules, dan un toque al lugar como si fuese una galaxia.

Me gusta.

La música retumba pero no hay ninguna banda tocando, es Dj en la esquina. Jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se divierten, bailan, ríen y coquetean en la esquina.

 _ **DRIPPING BLOOD**_ es espectacular.

—Vale—deposito un par de mechones a mi oreja y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Juvia—, necesito hacer esta entrevista, ¿te quedarías aquí un momento?

—Si…—mira a todos lados, como decidiendo cual es el mejor lugar para no ser secuestrada o acosada—…, estaré en la barra. Llámame si pasa algo o falle el plan ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—la suelto de la mano y empiezo a caminar hacia donde unos guardaespaldas custodian la salida de las bandas.

Pero no llegue ni a la mitad.

Las luces se apagan, escucho a la perfección como todos empiezan a gritar y aplaudir como locos. De repente una luz blanca apunta hacia el escenario, abro los ojos grandemente cuando observo aquel hombre.

Cabello largo, una sonrisa que da miedo pero, que a la vez, da algo de seguridad hacia su persona; su pecho está desnudo y solo lo cubre un chaleco que parece hecho de un lobo negro. Sus anillos negros en sus dedos resplandecen gracias a luz, no sabría explicar cómo demonios había llegado hacia el frente y tampoco cuando los demás integrantes empezaron a aparecer.

Una guitarra empieza a tocar. _Gajeel_ suelta un suspiro y empieza a tocar las primeras letras de la canción.

 _Ayúdame señor, yo pensé que se encuentra al igual_  
 _que un sueño. Todo se hizo mal._  
 _No se siente la misma locura acerca de mí ahora,_  
 _no se siente el daño cuando ya te has ido._

Todo—absolutamente todo—está en un silencio.

Claramente esa canción es nueva…

… o tal vez no.

 _No puedo sentir la maravilla de tu dulzura,_  
 _no sienten la necesidad de dolor para compartir._  
 _No sientes lo que siento sin ti, niña. Solo para_  
 _volar esta cabeza._

No puedo dejar de verlo. Algo de él me atrae, perdón, atrae a todas las personas de ahí. Es como si fuese algo de otro mundo y que solo escuchemos su vos y no alrededor. Los problemas, los dolores de cabeza por el trabajo se marchan con esas notas de guitarra y esas notas altas.

 _ **«**_ _Oh mi dios_ _ **»**_

 _No debo mirar a los ojos otra vez, no habría de_  
 _querer de hacer la llamada, nunca deben de hacerlo._  
 _Te necesito tanto como a mi único amigo, ¿debo leer la escritura en la pared?_

¡OMG!

 _Están simple como un sentimiento, tan simples_  
 _como estas letras. ¿Por qué siento tan complicada_  
 _esta maldición de dios?_

 _Le vuelvo a dar sin ti, como un boomerang que atraviesa_  
 _mi corazón. Y la maldición de cupido ni siquiera me encontró_  
 _a mí, no, me hirió con otro dardo el corazón._

Veo como empieza a caminar por el escenario y empiezan aplaudir, pero se cayán cuando se dan cuenta de que la canción aún no termina.

 _Y todo lo que parece, con la esperanza de nuestros sueños,_  
 _se cae junto para no hacerse realidad. Si solo hay un sueño_ …

Gajeel observa a toda la multitud con mucha arrogancia de su parte.

… _. fueron los sueños de nuestro amor._  
 _Ayúdame señor, yo pensé que lo había encontrado._  
 _Es como un sueño hecho todo mal. No siento la_  
 _misma locura, a ella le encantaba compartir su locura conmigo_  
 _y escuchar la tristeza de mi canción…_

Todo el mundo empieza a gritar, las mesas retumban por los golpes que dan y hacen todo lo posible para llegar hasta Gajeel.

Gajeel ríe y le da "señas" a su banda de que se preparen de nuevo.

Estaban a punto de tocar una canción, pero yo no la pude escuchar porque una mano grande se aferra a mi brazo, me empujan. Alzo la cabeza y abro grandemente los ojos cuando veo a un Guardaespaldas hablar por un radio, trago saliva con dificultad y me reprendo mentalmente.

Busco a Juvia y veo también que le están haciendo lo mismo que a mí. Nos empujan y hacen todo lo posible para sacarnos de ahí…


	3. Chapter 3

**T.R.E.S**

* * *

—¿ **D** e cuántos años me veo?

Juvia ríe y se lleva una malteada de moras, para no "contestarme", a su boca. Gimo escandalosamente mientras dejo mi cabeza en la barra plateada. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que aquel lugar, que se mira de inmediato que es malo y que han hecho cosas peores, si cumpla sus reglas de "menores de edad" no entran ahí?

¡No aceptan menores de edad!

¡Pero yo tengo 20!

Gruño al recordar la humillación de ser sacada de _Dripping blood_.

Le había jurado, gritado, chillado al Guardaespaldas que éramos mayores de edad, ¿la razón de porque no nos creyeron? No llevábamos nuestras identificaciones. Pero, repito, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que si "cumplen" las reglas?

Busco a tientas la cerveza número tres. No tomo, solo en ocasiones especiales o una como esta. Que, por cierto, no sé cómo "catalogar" esta "ocasión". Tomo la cerveza y me la llevo a la boca dándole unos buenos tragos, la dejo con un sonido estridente en la barra y Juvia me mira con una ceja alzada.

—No deberías de tomar—me susurra.

Sonrío irónica.

—No debería…, pero quiero hacerlo—digo, y me llevo las manos a mi cabello.

Levanto la cabeza y casi rio al ver a Juvia tomar de un popote. Eso es lo que amo de ella. Su niña interior no se va, le importa un comino lo que piensan de ella: que se comporta como una niña pequeña y eso que tiene 25 años.

—¿A qué hora vienen por ti?—pregunto a la vez que muevo la cerveza en círculos por la manía que tengo.

Juvia deja la malteada en la barra y ve su reloj en forma de nube.

Suspira.

—Menos de cinco minutos.

Toma un pequeño plato blanco que tiene una rebanada de pastel y se lleva una cucharada a la boca.

—Gracias—murmuro.

Juvia me mira con una ceja alzada.

—Ya sabes, por esta noche—continuo:—sabía que no te gustaba estos "tipos" de lugares, pero aquí estas. Conmigo. Con tu patética amiga que trabajaba para una revista.

Doy otro trago a la cerveza cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no tendré trabajo.

 _Adiós_ departamento de soltera y _hola_ casa de mis padres.

—Vamos… ¿Qué paso con esa Levy que no se rinde hasta lograr entrar en razón al actor y a las personas más famosas del espectáculo?—dice para después llevarse otro pedazo de pastel—. ¿Acaso Gajeel será el primero en no ser entrevistado por ti?

—No lo sé…, la entrevista tiene que estar el lunes en la mañana, ¿Cómo demonios encontrare a Gajeel de nuevo?

Juvia los piensa unos segundos.

—Eso tú lo tienes que averiguar—Juvia se baja del taburete y toma todas sus cosas para macharse—, te veo luego.

Me da un reconfortante abrazo y me volteo cuando me suelta.

—¿Levy?—enarco una ceja y me volteo.

—¿Qué pasa, Juvia?

Juvia suelta un suspiro y me sonríe.

—Tratare de convencer a mi Padre de que te dé más tiempo para la entrevista, ¿el Lunes de la otra semana?

Casi se me caen unas cuentas lágrimas, me abstuve a correr y chillar en su oído un "gracias". Pero en vez de eso me levante y la abrase fuertemente.

—¡Sí! ¡Dios, gracias, gracias!

Juvia me aprieta más y acaricia mi pelo como suele hacerlo para "consolarme".

—Bueno, espero que tengas esa entrevista el lunes de la otra semana—nos separamos y ella continúa:—te dejo, no tomes tanto y avísame si hay cambios de planes.

Asiento más animada, me guiña un ojo, se da la vuelta y veo cómo sale del local; para después subirse a un Automóvil negro.

Me dejo caer en el taburete y me desacomodo mi cabello. Soplo y veo como un mechón sale volando. Tomo de nuevo mi cerveza y le doy otro trago. Le doy patadas a la silla, chillo internamente y me abrazo a mí misma.

Hay tiempo. Una semana y hare todo lo posible para hacer esa entrevista.

—¡Dios! ¡Si…!

—Calla, enana.

Me detengo por completo, busco al idiota que me callo y enarco una ceja cuando veo a un hombre con capucha enfrente de mí. No le puedo ver el rostro, gracias a que lleva unos lentes negros y capucha, solo puedo ver esa sonrisa que me hacer recordar algo, pero estoy tan condenadamente feliz que no le tomo importancia. Me volteo y empiezo a acabar mi cerveza con el ceño fruncido.

—Idiota—susurro.

El hombre, que tengo a mis espaldas, suelta una risilla…

…

 **L** evanto mi cabeza de golpe.

Veo a todas partes y de inmediato me doy cuenta de que estoy, todavía, en el pequeño local. Busco un reloj y casi me caigo cuando doy una vuelta completa en mi asiento. Lo encuentro al lado izquierdo.

Abro los ojos como platos.

 _3:12 am._

 _ **«**_ Jamás vuelvo a tomar _ **»**_

Busco mis cosas con un poco de desorden de mi parte, dejo un par de billetes en la barra y empiezo a "caminar" en esas baldosas en blanco y negro. Abro todo lo que puedo mis ojos—para no caerme y morir en el intento de tomar un taxi—pero es en vano. Unas piernas se atraviesan en mi camino cuando estaba a punto de pasarlas por arriba.

Caigo al frio piso.

Mi mejilla derecha se estampa en el suelo, y segundos después ya puedo sentirla arder y algunas lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Gimo como una cosa miserable cuando trato de levantarme.

 **«** ¿Por qué demonios el piso está muy resbaloso? **»**

En un intento desesperado para levantarme me pego con la mesa y hace que algo se caiga de la endemoniada mesa. Abro los ojos, asustada y conmocionada cuando veo un celular estrellado.

Todo rastro de borrachera paso a segundo plano cuando veo el celular quebrado por la mitad y creo que, unos segundos, se apagaba y prendía.

Levanto la cabeza y… _¡dios, gracias!_

El hombre tenía su cabeza colgada del asiento, tenía su boca abierta y lo bueno de todo esto es que estaba completamente dormido.

…

 **L** os meseros, que pasaban con bebidas y frituras a las mesas, me miraban como si estuviese loca.

Bueno… loca ya estoy… ¡pero ellos no disimulan!

¿Qué tiene de loco estar pegándole en la mejilla a un hombre dormido a las cuatro de la mañana?

No lo sé, creo que ellos son los exagerados.

Suelto un gruñido cuando el celular no se deja de prender/apagar. Tengo que despertarlo y pedirle perdón por haber roto su celular.

Me levanto de la silla, camino hacia ese hombre y lo zarandeo fuertemente. No logro hacerlo reaccionar al contrario creo que ronca más. Me acerco un poco más y puedo escuchar unos grandes ronquidos, me tapo la boca para no reír y grabarlo con mi celular.

Niego con mi cabeza: como regañando a mí misma de lo que pienso y quiero hacer.

Poco a poco me alzo de puntillas y quito eso lindos lentes. Jadeo de terror cuando veo al hombre/chico que tengo al frente y al que le eh roto su celular en pedazos.

Gajeel Redfox.

…

 **C** on mi dedo índice le toco la mejilla repetidas veces para despertarlo.

¿Acaso este hombre es un oso o un panda?

Fui al baño para "pensar" mejor lo que voy a decirle, y cuando volví me tome otra cerveza para agarrar valor y me tome otra porque la anterior no dio ningún resultado… ¿y él todavía sigue dormido? Y para variar roncando.

 **Nota mental para la entrevista:** _**"**_ _Gajeel ronca cuando duerme_ **"**

Anotado y archivado en mi memoria.

—Gajeel—susurro dándole pequeñas cachetadas en su mejilla—¡¿Gajeel?!

No responde y no mueve ningún musculo. Ya me estoy preocupando y me está dando pavor en solo pensar esa pregunta. ¿Y si sufrió una intoxicación por beber mucho?

Cierro los ojos cuando le doy otra cachetada, pero ahora mucho más fuerte que la anterior y que hasta juraría haber escuchado el eco en todo el Local.

Abro un ojo y casi me desmayo cuando veo que no tiene los lentes puestos y tiene una mano en su mejilla. Gimo como una niña pequeña cuando gruñe.

—Yo…, estabas…, perdón.

Gajeel se levanta, tambaleándose y haciendo una mueca. Levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta que soy una cosa insignificante ante ese hombre.

—¿Por qué demonios me pegaste?

Dijo todo eso apretando los dientes y fulminándome con la mirada.

—Yo…—tomo aire y lo suelto—,… eh roto tu celular.

Gajeel ni se inmuta.

—Y quería pedirte perdón…—murmuro con una sonrisa de "lo siento".

Gajeel se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Juego con mis manos.

—Me debes un celular—lo toma de la mesa sin siquiera mirar donde estaba, lo levanta y ve, y todavía tiene una ceja alzada—. ¿Sabes que ahí tengo todas mis cosas? ¿Verdad?

—Lo se…

—¿Cómo piensas pagármelo?

Lo miro ofendida.

—¡Por dios! ¡Como si no trabajaras para la banda del año!

Gajeel tiene una cara de póker, toma de su suéter un par de billetes y lo deja en la mesa. Se coloca su capucha y me hace señas de que lo siga.

—No iré contigo—farfullo.

Gajeel se voltea y me mira con cara de _"jodeme otra vez y te demando, acosadora"._

Levanto las manos en rendición y tomo todas mis cosas. Salimos a las frías calles, veo que Gajeel no me espera y da vuelta en un callejón que me da mala espina. Lo sigo porque no tengo de otra. Dudo cuando doy la vuelta y Gajeel ya está debajo de un foco. Lo sigo, veo que saca un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Llego justo a tiempo cuando saca ese humo de sus pulmones.

—Tu rompiste mi celular…—asiento porque no sé si me lo pregunto o lo dijo directo, continua:—…, y tú me viste borracho, sabes quién soy bla, bla. ¿Qué quieres para que cierres esa, pero hermosa, boquita que tienes?

Lo miro incrédula y me abstuve a decirle un "¿Qué?" Pero en vez de eso lo procese uno segundos.

Hay tantas posibilidades que se remueven en mi cabeza, pero la que más me llama la atención es que es una trampa. Si, si yo digo algo que a él no le gusta me dejara ahí y no lo veré de vuelta. Juego con mis cosas por el nerviosismo y ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Si digo algo malo pierdo y si digo algo bueno… ¿gano?

Levanto la cabeza pero la agacho cuando veo esos ojos rojos brillar.

Gajeel tira la colilla del cigarro y puedo escuchar soltar el humo. Me sorprendo cuando su mano se posa en mi barbilla y me hace mirarlo.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo…

¡Dios ayúdame!

—Yo…, quiero salir contigo.

Jamás olvidaría ese día, ni la hora, ni el lugar y ni siquiera la sorpresa de esos ojos que jamás habían experimentado esa sensación.


	4. Chapter 4

**C.U.A.T.R.O**

* * *

 _Loca._

Eso es lo que piensa Gajeel de mí: no hay duda de eso.

No me deja de ver, y ya me siento más pequeña de lo que soy.

 _¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza? ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí? ¿Y porque demonios no deja de morderse su labio?_

—Etto…

Gajeel sonríe burlón, niega con la cabeza y coloca su mano en mi cabeza. Enarca una ceja cuando lo miro feo y yo aprieto la mandíbula cuando me reburuja el pelo.

—¿Entonces…?

Gajeel, cuando esas palabras salen, quita de inmediato su mano y mira a otra parte que no sea yo.

—No.

—Pero…

—La respuesta es no—me mira—no te conozco.

—Podemos… ¿conocernos?

Gajeel niega con la cabeza.

—Repito: no te conozco.

Se voltea y empieza a caminar hacia la dirección contraria.

Mis sueños, mis aficiones y todo lo que he logrado durante estos de tres años… se van con Gajeel.

Me cruzo de brazos, quito el sudor de mi frente y hago todo lo posible para no irme a llorar a mi habitación. Veo como, Gajeel, camina con galantería y con las manos en ese suéter gris.

—¡Por favor! ¡Solo una cita, y ya!—grito para después sonrojarme al instante.

Si me hubieran dicho hace meses: "Levy, te veo rogándole a un hombre en un callejón oscuro y a las cuatro de la mañana", me hubiera reído en su cara y le diría que estaba completamente loco/a.

 _¿Por qué tengo ser yo la que "ruega"? ¿No se supone que los hombres lo hacen?_

¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo el por qué!

Es para no perder mi trabajo y que mi futuro este asegurado.

Puedo ver como Gajeel titubea, pero segundos después camina como si las palabras anteriores no hubiesen salido nunca; da vuelta en la esquina y quedo completamente sola en un callejón maloliente y con frio.

 **…**

 _¿ **Q** ué puede pasar ya?_

Perdí mi cartera, mis cosas han desaparecido y no sé dónde las deje.

Estoy sentada en un banco de una Terminal de Autobuses esperando a que un Autobús mañanero pase y que me deje en mi casa.

Tengo sueño, mi estómago hace ruidos extraños y ya siento la resaca en mi cabeza. Todavía es muy temprano y me reprendo mentalmente cuando cierro los ojos por más de siete segundos.

Suelto un suspiro y deposito mi mano derecha en mi mejilla izquierda, puedo ver mi reflejo en aquel charco sucio que está en mis pies.

Han pasado, creo yo, como quince minutos desde que Gajeel, como todo un caballero, me ha dejado a mi suerte y varada en un lugar no concurrido.

Suelto otro suspiro.

Puedo escuchar un Auto acercarse, pero no le tomo importancia.

 _¿Quién puede ser?_ _¿Qué puede pasar…?_

Chillo como una loca cuando siento toda mi ropa empapada de agua sucia. Siento como cada cosa sucia baja por mis piernas y termina en mis pies. Cierro los ojos fuertemente y creo que escuche mi mandíbula crujir. Veo de reojo como el Auto se para a unos cuantos metros de mí.

—¡Ay! ¡Por el amor de dios!—Grito como una loca y pataleando el piso como si tuviera la culpa de todo: de la entrevista mal hecha, de que me sacaran del Antro y el rechazo de Gajeel. —¡AY! ¡ARG!

Veo de reojo que el Auto da reversa.

—No, ni se te ocurra—ruedo lo ojos cuando lo tengo enfrente de mi—, lo hiciste.

El Carro, que me ha mojado en menos de cinco minutos, es negro y tiene los vidrios polarizados.

Enarco una ceja cuando veo una gran figura salir de este.

—Perdón, no te vi sentada….

Aprieto la mandíbula, me cruzo de brazos y empiezo a caminar directo a mi departamento. Quiero darme un buen baño, tomar un té y dormir toda la tarde como si i vida dependiera de ello.

Puedo sentir esos grandes pasos venir hacia a mí, así que yo hago el intento de que no se note que quiero huir de él. Una gran mano se cierra en mi brazo lleno de lodo, me detengo, y miro sobre mis hombros a Gajeel Redfox.

—¿Puedes soltarme?—le espeto.

Gajeel me suelta y se desacomoda el cabello.

—En verdad no…—empieza a hablar, pero levanto mi palma derecha para que no prosiga—… Per…

Casi, enserio casi, le pongo mi palma enfrente de su cara. Lo miro feo y empiezo a caminar.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Bufo. ¿Cómo me pide eso? ¿Acaso no recuerda que, hace menos de veinte minutos, me rechazo completamente?

Y me doy cuenta, muy tarde, que Gajeel jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo: enana, sin chiste y loca por los Libros.

¡Dios santo! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!

Siento mis mejillas rojas, mi cuerpo tiembla por el frio y yo solo quiero ir a mi departamento a descansar: solo eso pido en este momento.

Levanto el rostro hacia el cielo y puedo ver que pronto lloverá. Hago una media sonrisa irónica, ¿Qué puede pasar ya?

Esas palabras están malditas.

Gajeel, con su altura y fuerza, me carga en un hombro y yo miro el piso con la boca abierta.

No me doy cuenta que camina como si no trajera un peso de mas, no me da tiempo de reclamarle nada, y en menos de un minuto me deposita en el asiento del copiloto; me ajusta el cinturón de seguridad y da un portazo a su bonito Auto caro.

Yo sigo con la boca abierta.

Veo de reojo como la puerta se abre y entra la monumental altura de Gajeel; prende su Auto y empieza andar por las solitarias calles.

—¿Q-que haces?—susurro.

No me contesta, al contrario, pude escuchar los seguros del Auto bajar.

—¡Déjame bajar! ¿Acaso me estas secuestrando?—no contesta y yo entro en pánico—¡me quieres secuestrar! ¡Dios! ¡Déjame bajar!

Intento quitarme el cinturón de seguridad, pero Gajeel pone su gran mano en la mía: esta fría y no duda en dejarla ahí ni un segundo. Me sonrojo. Puedo verlo de perfil y está muy concentrado en la carretera.

—Gajeel—susurro.

Me mira de reojo y yo paso saliva con dificultad.

—¿Dónde está tu casa?—dice con una vos ronca y autoritaria.

Dudo si decirle o no, pero esas "dudas" se van cuando el carraspea y me mira como si quisiera matarme.

—En el centro de la Ciudad, en la calle _300._

Gajeel asiente, quita su mano de la mía y no habla en todo el trayecto, yo le agradezco sin decir ni una palabra.

 **…**

 **M** edia hora.

El sueño me venció y, durante casi media hora, me quede completamente dormida. Si no fuera por los rayos del sol entrar en el Auto jamás me hubiera despertado; veo a Gajeel, sigue concentrado en la carretera y a veces ve por el espejo retrovisor. Miro por la ventana y ya puedo ver algunas personas abrir tiendas y puestos de comida.

Veo hacia el frente, puedo ver que el Radio esta prendido y que una _bonita_ canción suena.

 _Mardy Burn_ de _Artic Monkeys_ se lee en la pantalla táctil en un bonito azul fosforescente.

Suelto un suspiro y me hundo en el asiento: la música entra en mi cabeza y ya la tengo grabada en mi memoria para descargarla cuando llegue a casa.

—¿En la esquina?

Doy un respingo, me incorporo y veo por la ventana la esquina del Centro de la Ciudad.

Asiento.

Gajeel me obedece y pasa por la esquina. La panadería ya está abierta y que decir sobre el podador del Parque del frente ya hace su trabajo.

—Es el edificio del medio—murmuro.

La Panadería y al Podador se van alejando poco a poco.

Llegamos hasta la mitad de los edificios de torres de departamento y Gajeel se detiene.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo viendo hacia el infinito.

—¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Me aclaro la garganta y farfullo:

—Levy McGarden.

Doy media vuelta en el asiento y levanto mi mano para "saludarlo". Gajeel me mira con una ceja alzada, pero en varios segundos la toma y la mueve de abajo hacia arriba.

 _Esto es muy incómodo._

Los dos soltamos nuestras manos en un par de segundos, miramos a algo que no sea el otro y hacemos todo lo posible para que, todo esto, lo que ha pasado en estas horas, se esfume o se vaya muy lejos.

—Gracias—digo—, yo… tengo que irme.

Gajeel asiente, quita el seguro del Auto y yo toco la manija de la puerta.

—Adiós.

Gajeel hace una mueca.

—Adiós…

Salgo del Auto, cierro la puerta cuidadosamente y empiezo a caminar hacia mi departamento. Subo las escaleras y ya puedo ver a la vecina regar sus plantas, no nota mi presencia: como siempre.

Llego hasta la puerta y le agradezco a Dios de que el portero, que se llama Bob, este ahí; toco el vidrio y le hago señas de que me habrá. Asiente y empieza a buscar las llaves. Suelto un suspiro y pego mi frente en aquel frio vidrio.

Este día ha sido uno de los más locos de mi vida y el que recordare para siempre.

Siento como el portero deposita la llave en su lugar y una mano en mi hombro.

Me volteo y veo a Gajeel enfrente de mí, con una mano en su nuca.

—¿Q-que pasa?

Gajeel se ve sonrojado y creo que me quiero decir algo.

—¿Gajeel…?

—¿Todavía sigue…—me interrumpe torpemente—…. En pie lo de la _cita_?

Quería decirle que no, que se vaya al…., pero no pude decirle eso. Solo lo mire fijamente: sonrojado, con su mano en su nuca y con el aire mover ese largo cabello negro.

¿Acaso tendría otra oportunidad como esta?

La respuesta es muy sencilla: ni en un millón de años.

Asentí.


	5. Chapter 5

**C.I.N.C.O**

* * *

— **T** e ves…—la rubia no puede dejar de hacer una mueca—… _asquerosamente_ mal.

Me tallo mi ojo izquierdo con la manga de mi pijama, bostezo un poco y empiezo a caminar hacia mi pequeña sala sin darle importancia a aquellas palabras. Dejo atrás a mi invitada especial que no duda en dejar sus cosas en mi perchero y ver mi departamento como si fuera una cueva. Me dejo caer al sillón para una sola persona y me tapo los ojos para que la luz, que se cola por los lados de las cortinas, no lastimen tanto mis ojos.

—¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

Lucy, mi otra mejor amiga desde que estábamos juntas en la preparatoria y universidad, se sienta enfrente de mí, sacando su celular para robarse mi _WiFi_ en el proceso.

Gruño dejando caer mi cabeza en el descansa brazos

—¿Por qué me lo mandaste?—le espeto—, ¿Por qué a él y no a otro?

Si, en efecto: ella fue quien me lo envió a hacer esta entrevista y después quiso "ayudarme" para yo acabar lo que Natsu empezó y fracasó al instante.

—Pues… es _un muy buen_ ayudante.

El tono en el que dijo las palabras anteriores solo me dice algo muy concreto: se acostaron.

No es la primera vez que Lucy, esa rubia con buenas curvas, hace _eso_ con los ayudantes primerizos.

—¡Lucy! –chillo, sonando muy sorprendida. La veo de reojo y vuelvo a gritar:—, ¡¿Te acostaste con él?!

No duda ni un segundo.

—Solo dos veces—admite—me gustó, así que…—hace una pose de que "está pensando"—, no lo sé, no sé qué estaba pensando cuando lo tenía entre mis pier…

—Mucha información, Lucy, mucha información—la interrumpo, haciendo una media sonrisa.

Me acorde de aquellos viejos tiempos que nos contábamos todo: de los chicos, de las fiestas y todo lo que nos pasaba a cada minuto.

Lucy levanta las manos en rendición, las deja en su piernas y puedo ver como suelta un suspiro de resignación.

—Es bueno en la cama…

—Lucy.

Mi vos sonó como una advertencia de: "no quiero detalles sucios".

—…, pero es muy malo para hacer las Entrevistas—se deja caer al sillón—. Lo siento si te e causado problemas en la Editorial, no era mi intención, Levy.

—No importa—veo el techo de madera, en la esquina hay una gotera y no sé cómo arreglarla. Cierro los ojos y agrego:— tengo una Cita con Gajeel Redfox mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú?

—Así es—abro los ojos—, ¿Qué tal?

—¿Aceptó tener una entrevista contigo?

—No—hago una mueca—, él ni siquiera sabe que soy un periodista y que trabajo en la Revista que más lo ha difamado a lo largo de su corta carrera—. Suelto un suspiro—, irónico, ¿cierto?

—Sí, muy irónico.

 **…**

—Juvia está comprando pizza—me dice Lucy entrando a mi habitación.

Chillo y me tapo mi pecho que está completamente desnudo.

—Oh, vamos, Levy. Todas las mujeres tenemos lo que estas escondiendo en este momento—dice, mirándome con una ceja alzada mientras que yo la miro mal, ella prosigue:—pero yo tengo más que tú.

Me voltee, haciendo un mohín, y colocándome una blusa que es el doble de mi tamaño; me quito los mechones de mi cabello azul que se han atorado en mi blusa y veo a Lucy; ella esta tan inerte en las fotografías de la pared que no voltea cuando le hablo. Me pongo atrás de ella y ve las fotografías de nosotras cuando nos graduamos de la Preparatoria y Universidad, en Las Vegas cuando cumplimos 18 años y en muchos parques a los que hemos ido a lo largo de nuestra amistad, vida y trabajos que hemos tenido.

Pero son simples recuerdos.

Lucy y yo ya casi no convivíamos como antes, ahora solo nos vemos un par de horas en el fin de semana y solamente nos mandamos mensajes para saber cómo estamos, solo eso. Ya no hay viajes, idas a restaurante, nada de nada.

— _Lu-chan_ —susurro.

Lucy no me escucha y tuve que llamarla de vuelta. Ella se voltea y mira hacia todos lados para saber quién le había hablado.

—¿Ya llegó Juvia?

La veo con incredulidad y niego con la cabeza.

—Lo siento—Lucy suelta un suspiro—¿Qué decías?

Le iba a contestar, pero la puerta sonó muy desesperadamente. Lucy me ve con una ceja alzada, yo solo me encojo de hombros y empiezo a bajar las escaleras. El timbre no deja de tocar y tocar, eso me puso la piel chinita. Llego hasta la puerta y la abro. No me dio tiempo de nada: Juvia entra como un rayo, va hacia la sala y pude ver que ya estaba sentada en el sofá con varias cajas de pizza en la mesita para tomar café.

Cierro la puerta.

Camino hacia la sala y puedo ver como Lucy mira a Juvia con una ceja alzada.

Juvia esta sonrojada, habla con ella misma y tiene las manos en su boca.

—¿Qué pasa, Juvia?—murmuro.

—Juvia está enamorada—dice sin dudar y con su cara más roja.

Lucy me mira y asiento. Nos sentamos a los lados de ella y veo que su cuerpo tiembla, no sé si es por la emoción o por el shock que le ha causado ese "enamoramiento".

—¿Por qué dices eso?—Preguntó Lucy.

—Juvia fue por las pizzas, y cuando estaba pagando su bolso se le calló—levanta la cabeza y ve fijamente la pared como recordando lo sucedido, continúa:—el amado de Juvia tomó su bolso, la observó por varios minutos y se la entregó. Juvia sabe que eso es amor. Juvia sabe que algún día se volverán a encontrar y tendrán treinta hijos.

Lucy, por un momento, quería reírse, pero yo la mire mal y hace como si estuviera observando alrededor para disimular.

—¿Cómo se llama ese chico?—murmuro con mucha delicadeza de mi parte.

Cierro los ojos haciendo una mueca cuando Juvia empieza a llorar como una niña pequeña.

 _Después de todo no fui muy delicada._

Empiezo a acariciar la espalda de Juvia de abajo y hacia arriba murmurando cosas que no sé si se hagan realidad.

—¿Acaso no le preguntaste su nombre?

Ahora fue el turno de Lucy preguntar. Juvia la mira con ojos llorosos, segundos después sorbe por la nariz y la abraza fuertemente mientras niega con su cabeza.

Jamás había visto así a Juvia, es más creo que jamás ha estado así con un chico.

"No me llaman la atención", decía cada vez que varios chicos la miraban en la playa con cortos bikinis.

Creo que aquellas palabras cambiaron su significado desde ahora.

 **…**

 **D** espués de tomar refresco de cola, comer pizza como si jamás lo hubiéramos hecho, y ver una película de _terror:_ todo estaba normal.

Juvia estaba más "contenta", ya no lloraba, hablaba normalmente y platicaba de su semana. Lucy, por su parte, no dejaba en paz su celular, solo un par de segundos para ver la película de terror que habíamos decidido ver.

Yo las observaba y miraba cada gesto de ellas: Lucy frunciendo el ceño cada vez que no le gustaba lo que le decía la persona que le mensajeaba, y Juvia taparse la cara con su almohada favorita. Si, tanta es nuestra amistad que Juvia y Lucy dejan un par de cosas favoritas en mi departamento, ¿la razón? Jamás lo sabré.

 **…**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con Gajeel?!—Juvia me mira como si tuviera tres cabezas en vez de una—, ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? ¿A dónde?

Suelto un suspiro.

—No quiero hablar de eso…—murmuro haciendo un mohín.

—¡Oh, no, eso sí que no!—Juvia me mira como si quisiera matarme y no como si tuviera dos cabezas—, ¡cuéntamelo todo!

—Juvia—le susurra Lucy—, ¿Por qué crees que Levy no quiere hablar de eso?

—Por qué… ¿es mala y no quiere decirme?

Ruedo los ojos.

—No quiero recordar lo que paso hace un par de días—farfullo—. No quiero hacer esta Entrevista, se siente como si me estuviera engañando a mí misma sobre todo esto. ¿Qué pasaría si Gajeel se entera de quién soy?

Veo en el rostro de aquellas chicas: pena.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos. Yo en mi mundo y ellas en el suyo. Sin hacer o decir nada para ayudarme, pero, si alguna de ellas estuviera en mis zapatos, también estaría como ellas: perdida y buscando el modo de no perder el trabajo.

—Creo que deberías decirle a Gajeel quien eres—dice Lucy, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose del sofá.—A los hombres les gusta que seamos honestas en todo…, bueno a casi todos—rueda los ojos como recordando algo—, el punto es que le digas a Gajeel quien eres en la "cita" que tendrás con él, porque, vamos, le llamaste la atención Levy.

—No entiendo…

Es la verdad, no entiendo nada de lo que me intenta decir. Soy una chica de 20 años que solo está leyendo, trabajando y haciendo todo lo posible para salir adelante. No en esas cosas del "ay, le gustas, ve y bésate con él". No. Eso no es lo mío. Y jamás lo será.

—¡Levy! ¡¿Acaso no lo ves?!—Lucy me zarandea—¿Por qué crees que Gajeel aceptó tener una cita, así de rápido, si ni siquiera te conoce?—La miro como si estuviese más loca de lo normal. Lucy, por su parte, me mira como si fuera una niña pequeña que no sabe nada del mundo—… le gustaste.


	6. Chapter 6

**S.E.I.S**

* * *

— **P** or supuesto que no—dice Lucy, llevándose un vaso rosa a sus boca mientras niega con el dedo índice.

—Pero ese esta bonito—murmura Juvia, tímidamente, y acercándose más a la pantalla de la Laptop para "verme" mejor—. Definitivamente ese favorece tu trasero…

—¡No me gusta!—Exclama Lucy.

—¡A mi si!—Chilla Juvia.

Empiezo a andar hacía el baño cuando escucho la pelea de aquellas _mejores amigas_ que tengo. Me quito el _jeans_ que me apretaban un montón y la blusa descostada que me he puesto, las arrojo a la esquina para después acomodarlas en donde sea.

Busco entre mis cosas algo favorable para este día, saco pantalones, blusas y vestidos que son de Oficina, y casi al final hay un vestido veraniego que jamás lo había visto, lo saco sin dudar y veo la etiqueta: número cinco.

Me muerdo el pulgar cuando me doy cuenta que es muy pequeño para mi cuerpo, lo observo mejor y hago una mueca: es muy chico para mí. Empiezo a andar de un lado a otro en el baño y tomo la decisión, minutos después, de medírmelo.

—Puede que haya bajado de peso en estos últimos meses…—murmuro, pero esas palabras caen como dagas a mi corazón cuando recuerdo que ayer comí más pizza de lo normal.

Busco el orificio de la cabeza y pido a dios que no se rompa o algo peor.

—Hmp…—muevo mi cadera de un lado a otro y el vestido ya está en su lugar. Busco de inmediato el espejo de cuerpo completo que tengo colgado en la esquina del pasillo y abro los ojos grandemente cuando me observo; mis caderas se amoldan perfectamente y no tener bubis, en este momento, me favorece por completo.

Doy una vuelta y no se siente como si estuviera apretado. Vuelvo al baño, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras saco y saco cajas de zapatos, hallo, en menos de cinco minutos, mis sandalias preferidas. Me siento en el lavabo, dando saltitos, y me coloco las sandalias rojas. Me abajo, abro un cajón, y saco una diadema que trae un par de rosas blancas en la esquina y me la coloco.

Voy hacia mi habitación y no me sorprende que Lucy y Juvia todavía estén peleando. Carraspeo, para llamar la atención, y segundos después hay un silencio total.

Escondo una risilla cuando veo que a Lucy se le cae el vaso al piso y a Juvia verla así de sorprendida.

—¿Les gusta…?

Lucy abre la boca, Juvia la imita.

—¿Y bien…?

Voy hacia la esquina y me rocío un poco de perfume. Vuelvo a la computadora, me siento y empiezo a abrir Word para recordar los puntos "claves" de esta Cita.

Enarco una ceja cuando escucho un chichilo atorado en la garganta de mis mejores amigas, me cruzo de brazos y muevo mi flequillo aun lado.

—¿Qué pasa?—Farfullo haciendo un mohín—, ¿no les gusta…?

Lucy, cuando esas palabras salen, ve el piso. Juvia niega con la cabeza y me mira como si fuera la primera vez que me arreglo y luzco bonita.

—¿Bromeas?—Dice Juvia tomando su té para darle unos buenos sorbos—, te ves…

—… hermosa—termina Lucy, regalándome una sonrisa y agachándose para verme mejor, pero su rostro cambia a uno serio cuando continua:—. Si Gajeel no te da un beso o te agarra el trasero…—niega con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados—… amiga mía, es Gay.

Me sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

¿Cómo demonios puede decir cosas así con naturalidad?

Y si pasara... yo me moriría de vergüenza y me escondería en una roca si fuese necesario. para no verle la cara a ese acosador.

—Tiene razón—prosigue Juvia:— estas hermosa como para no desperdiciar ese trasero y ese hermoso rostro. Tienes que ir a un Hotel cuando todo este embrollo de "la cita" se acabe.

—¡Juvia!—la regaño, mientras que me sonrojo aún más—…. Yo no…, ya sabes…

Juvia escupe su té a su cama, se limpia la boca con su pijama azul y me mira con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

—¡Yo no sabía eso!—Se lleva sus manos a su cabello—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?!

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, pero yo fui la que lo rompió.

—Es muy incómodo—murmuro—, ser la única virgen entre tus dos amigas que tienen más sexo que tú, y que tendrás en toda la vida…, —juego con los cordones del vestido—… es muy incómodo.

Juvia se muerde el labio para no llorar.

—Oh, Juvia, no llores—dice Lucy—, esa pequeña chica de ahí—me apunta—ya no será virgen esta noche.

—¡Lucy!—La reprendo, mientras veo a una Juvia colorada—, no "haremos" eso. Jamás, nunca en toda mi vida.

—Aja… hare como que te creo.

Ruedo los ojos, quería, enserio quería, decirle que se fuera al demonio, pero el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió.

—¡¿Ya llego?!—Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo. Me levanto del asiento de inmediato y empiezo a ver a todas partes buscando mi bolsillo y el reloj: lo que encuentre primero.

—¡Peligro, peligro!—Grita Lucy corriendo de un lado a otro en su habitación—¡Gajeel Redfox ya llego! ¡Peligroooo!

—Levy, Levy…—dice Juvia, haciendo respiraciones como si estuviera yo en un parto y no en una cita—… cuenta hasta tres y no… no… ¡al carajo! ¡No sé qué hacer!

Los gritos de aquellas chicas, el timbre de la puerta, el ventilador de la computadora, hacen que cierre fuertemente los ojos y apretar mi bolsillo.

Creo que, unos cuantos segundos, pude sentir el calor que emanaba de todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Cállense de una vez!

Todo queda en silencio, incluso la puerta. Me sonrojo. Veo de reojo a Lucy y Juvia que se han quedado quietas: Juvia soltando un peluche que golpeaba en el escritorio y a una Lucy mojada.

No me lo pregunten, no sé cómo hizo para mojarse.

—Tengo que irme…—susurro, acercándome a la computadora y haciendo clic en la pantalla.

—Te estaremos mandado mensajes por Wattsa…

Y eso fue lo último que escuche de Lucy y Juvia. Cierro la computadora, salgo al pasillo, paso la sala y tomo el pomo de la puerta, me relajo un poco y abro la puerta justo a tiempo para ver la espalda de Gajeel y que hace el intento vano de que venga el elevador.

—Gajeel…

Gajeel se queda quieto, como la otra vez en el callejón, y me voltea a ver.

—Quería… quería ir a ver mi coche—dice.

Enarco una ceja.

—No te lo robaran si es que te preocupa eso…—le espeto.

Gajeel abre un poco sus ojos por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras.

—No…, eso no, trataba de…—cierra los ojos—… ¿Hola?

Cualquier rastro de enojo se fue cuando le di una media sonrisa, sé que está nervioso, bueno…, ambos estamos nerviosos, se ve de inmediato en sus ojos.

—Hola.

Me acerco un poco más a él y me entra el pánico cuando no sé cómo saludarlo—¿abrazarlo, darle la mano o besarlo en la mejilla?—, y empeora más cuando siento mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo a cada segundo que pasa.

Gajeel me ve por unos segundos, sabe que estoy nerviosa y que juego con mi bolsillo porque no sé cómo saludarlo adecuadamente. Me "ayuda" cuando se acerca un poco a mí y yo, como si supiera lo que quiere hacer, me levanto de puntillas para que él me dé un beso en la mejilla.

Yo dejo de respirar cuando siento su calor impregnarse en mi mejilla y casi me desmayo cuando su gran mano se posa en mi cadera, y flaqueo cuando la aprieta un poco.

Se separa de inmediato como si lo que acaba de hacer fuese incorrecto, pero maldita sea yo lo vi súper perfecto.

Se aclara la garganta y ve el elevador.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Si…—murmuro, caminando atrás de él.

 **…**

—¿Y a dónde vamos?—Pregunto cuando Gajeel se para en un semáforo en rojo.

—A mi departamento….

 _Departamento…_

… _departamento…_

… _departamento…._

… _departamento…_

Me sonrojo.

Empiezo a buscar una posición en el asiento para que no note la incomodidad de aquellas palabras.

 _¿Para qué quiere ir a su departamento?_

Si en un restaurante, como la vez pasada y donde lo "conocí", está bien. No hay necesidad de ir a su Departamento, ¡enserio no hay necesidad!

Creo que Gajeel observó mi cara de "este ya me va a violar" porque continuó:

—No quiero que te molesten aquellos imbéciles que me molestan siempre…

El aire poco a poco regresa a mis pulmones cuando esas palabras me calman un poco.

—¿Te parece bien?—Continua:—podemos ir…., a no sé…, donde quieras…

—No—lo interrumpo dándole una media sonrisa—, me parece perfecto en tu departamento.

Gajeel asiente y arranca cuando el semáforo esta en verde.

Y yo empiezo a imaginar que me espera en su departamento, y a buscar las palabras correctas para decirle quien soy en realidad. Hay muchas posibilidades de que se enoje y me mande al demonio, pero hay posibilidades buenas de que entienda mi situación… y a lo mejor acepta tener la entrevista.

Niego de inmediato con mi cabeza, a la vez que me sonrojo.

¡¿Como puedo pensar eso?!

—Así que eres cantante—pregunto, para después quererme dar un golpe en la cabeza con el vidrio que tengo al lado.

—Si.

Asiento.

—¿Llevas mucho en la banda?

 _¡¿Acaso no sabes parar?!,_ me grita una vocecilla que se escucha igual a Lucy.

Veo el Auto para ver si no hay cámaras y para saber si Lucy me está jugando una de sus bromas pesadas. Pero no, no hay ninguna cámara enfrente de mí ni a los costados.

Suelto un suspiro. Veo de reojo cuando Gajeel se tarda en contestarme, enarco una ceja cuando aprieta el volante. No me dio tiempo de procesar aquello, pues Gajeel se aclaró la garganta para contestarme.

—No mucho—dice—, unos dos años.

—Eso es genial—le digo, dándome la vuelta en el asiento para entablar una conversación—. Siempre he amado las bandas de Rock—me rio cuando recuerdo que Lucy quería hacer una, pero éramos tan malas en ese ámbito que nos rendimos a los tres ensayos—. Pero no soy muy buena en eso…

—Pero si para otras cosas—murmura muy bajito.

Me sorprendo ante aquellas palabras.

—Bueno…, si, en parte—me encojo de hombros—, me gusta mucho leer y estar en la Biblioteca para encontrar un muy buen libro.

Se ríe. Por primera vez lo escucho reír… y fue muy lindo, fue como un "Gihi"

—No me refería a eso, Levy.

Me da una media sonrisa.

Yo proceso aquellas palabras: _Pero si para otras cosas._

 _Oh._

Abro los ojos como platos y mis manos empiezan a sudar.

 _¡Ay dios santo! ¡¿Eso me acaba de decir?!_

Mi celular no deja de vibrar y le doy gracias a quien sea de lo está haciendo, para así no hablar con Gajeel por unos segundos, porque no tenía algo bueno que decirle.

—¿Te molesta que tome mi celular para cont…?

—No—me interrumpe—, tómalo.

Asiento. Saco aquel aparato de mi bolsa y paso saliva con dificultad cuando veo 58 mensajes en mi buzón de Wattsap. Toco aquella bolita verde, toco donde dice: "Lucy estuvo aquí" y empiezo a leer los mensajes. Los primeros mensajes eran monótonos, pero los demás…

 _ **¡Levy! ¡¿Ya fueron al hotel?! 7u7**_

 _ **Lucy, 8:30 pm**_

 _¡Lucy! ¡No digas esas cosas! T.T_

 _Juvia, 8:31_

 _ **¡Oh, cállate! ¡Salte del grupo si no quieres ver los mensajes pervertido de Levy!**_

 _ **Lucy, 9:01**_

 _Eres tan mala…_

 _Juvia, 9:02_

 _ **Tonta…**_

 _ **Lucy, 9:15**_

 _Anoréxica_

 _Juvia, 9:16_

 _ **Al menos yo si se el nombre del que me gusta…**_

 _ **Lucy, 9:20**_

 _T.T .I._

 _Juvia, 9:21_

Ruedo los ojos y las dejo en visto. No me apetece meterme en una de sus típicas peleas, suelto un suspiro y aguardo el celular en mi bolsillo.

—Llegamos—murmura Gajeel, estacionándose en un callejón.

Mi cara es de puro desconcierto y el de Gajeel es un semblante divertido. Veo el panorama y efectivamente es un callejón casi abandonado.

—¿Por qué…?

Pero me detengo cuando veo los ojos de Gajeel que, gracias a la luz de una farola cercana, se iluminan un poco más.

Paso saliva con dificultad.

Sus piercings en su frente, nariz y su cara de "¿Qué trae esta loca?", es tan… rara, que quiero reírme, pero no lo hago porque es una falta de respeto.

Veo detenidamente sus piercing y me muerdo la lengua para preguntarle que si le dolió, en cambio, en vez de preguntarle, llevo mi dedo índice hacia sus piercing en la frente. Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y me acerco un poco más, para verlos mejor. Puedo sentir la respiración de Gajeel en mi cuello, pero no me importa. Me importa más ver esos piercing.

Una vez, hace más de cuatro años, quería hacerme uno en el ombligo, pero mis padres—y Lucy—me dijeron que estaba loca y que eso no era decente.

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo ya es muy tarde, me quito como si Gajeel quemara y miro por la ventana.

Pensara que estoy loca o más de lo que ya estoy.

Ya siento mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

—No me dolió— farfulla Gajeel. Lo veo de reojo para que se explique mejor—. No me dolieron los piercing si es que te lo preguntas…, me gustan...

—¿No te molestan?

Gajeel me mira con incredulidad por unos momentos, pero su semblante cambia cuando me contesta.

—No. Desde que mi Padre me dio per…—Gajeel cierra los ojos fuertemente, como si aquellas palabras quemaran su garganta—. Olvídalo.

—Yo quería hacerme uno—digo, haciéndome mi cabello corto aun lado y que esta situación no se torne más incómoda de lo que ya es—, pero ya sabes como son la gente y sus prejuicios.

—Odio los prejuicios.

—¡Yo también!—Exclame, haciendo una sonrisa después.

—¿Qué más odias?—Pregunta Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo todo lo posible para prestarme atención.

—Los espacios oscuros, ¿tú?

—Las verduras, enserio, las odio.

No pude aguantarme la risa.

—¡Oye! ¡Es la verdad!

—Te creo, te creo…—me llevo las manos a mi estómago por la risa—… ¿Qué amas?

Gajeel se lleva su mano a su mentón.

—Amo…, la música. ¿Tú?

—Me gusta los libros y los pájaros—me encojo de hombros—. Amor ir al parque a leer un rato y escuchar los pájaros cantar…

Gajeel se tapa su boca para no reír.

—¡Cof! ¡Cof!, Nerd, ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

Lo miro como si me hubiera ofendido, pero es broma. Juvia y Lucy siempre me lo recuerdan, así que no me ofende tanto

—¿En que trabajas?—Pregunta Gajeel. Yo agacho la cabeza y empiezo a jugar con unas tiritas del asiento que se han salido. Me sonrojo cuando Gajeel toma mi mentón y hace que lo mire.—¿Y bien?

—Yo…, Gajeel, yo…—cierro los ojos con fuerza, esos ojos rojos en cualquier segundo va a sacarme la verdad aunque yo no quiera—… trabajo… para… la…

Gajeel gruñe. Abro los ojos y varias personas, con cámara y micrófonos, se mueven alrededor del Auto. Gajeel se recarga en el asiento y veo que hace todo lo posible para no salir del Auto y correr a… mis compañero de oficio.

Hago una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Son los malditos paparazis—masculla entre dientes—, se supone que no estarían aquí. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que ser una noche… bien, nada de ellos entre nosotros. Es por eso que te traje por aquí para que no te vieran conmigo…

Mis manos empiezan a sudar un poco, trago saliva y digo:

—¿Acaso te molestan mucho?

Gajeel aprieta el volante con mucha fuerza.

—Día y noche—contesta, cerrando los ojos y soltando suspiros.

—¿Los odias?

 _Que diga que no, que diga que no,_ pienso.

Me ve de reojo.

—Mucho.

...

 **¿Cómo se las arreglará Gajeel y Levy para salir de esta?**

 **¡Eso en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Gracias por sus Review, me alegra que les guste!**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
